Jacob's Imprint
by kirra993
Summary: Just a story based on a dream i had. Jacob goes to a new school with all his pack and imprints on OC. Contains some MSN Chat.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random story based on a dream I had.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Jacob black or any other a from twilight. :(**

**BUT I do own Kirra and any other characters I make up along the way.**

Oh my god. I thought to myself. He is gorgeous! But who is he? Where did he come from? I wish I was like my best friend Kim she would go straight up and talk to him but I'm to shy to do that. All I can do is watch from the sidelines.

Maybe I could get Kim to talk to him for me. I will ask her.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yes, Kirra?"

"How much do you love me?"

"With all my heart Kiz. What's up?"

"See that guy over there?" I said pointing at the new guy.

"Yeah I see him, What about him?"

"Can you find out his name for me? Please, Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"OK, I will be right back."

I watched as Kim went up to him and started giggling with him. She was only there for about 5 minutes when she walked back over to me.

"His name is Jacob, Jacob Black. He just moved here from La Push. He thinks your cute to."

"WHAT?!?!? Kim are you serious?!? Your kidding me aren't you? It's not very funny."

"I'm not joking Kiz. He asked me about you, so I gave him your MSN Address. How much do you love me now?"

"With all my heart! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I got up and gave her the biggest hug ever.

Then the bell went and we were of to class.

"What do you have Kim?"

"Umm trig, You?"

"I have Health."

"Ok see you after school."

"Ok see ya."

We both went our separate ways, I was thinking about Jacob while I was walking to class when all of a sudden I bumped into someone.

And me being clumsy me I fell straight to the ground.

I yelped as my bottom hit the ground , then looked up to see who I bumped into.

Oh my god. It is Jacob Black.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't see you coming I was just day dreaming"

"No, no its OK I was just not paying attention I was thinking about, umm other things."

"No," He said, "It was my fault. Kirra isn't it?" While he offered me his hand.

I took it and he pulled me up.

"Umm yeah, your really strong. Jacob isn't it?"

"Yeah, where are you heading?"

"I have health in Umm, A19. You?"

"I have health in A19."

Then he laughed, it was such an infectious laugh I had to laugh with him.

"Well then pretty little lady let me escort you."

I let a Little giggle escape my lips as he linked his arm through mine and then started pulling me in the wrong direction.

"Umm Jacob?"

"Yes Kirra"

"Your going the wrong way."

He looked at me and laughed.

"Ok then I think you should lead the way Kirra."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for making Edward look like a bad guy but that is just the way it is turning out. BTW This is all normal characters and The cullens are vampires and Jacob and the pack are shape shifters.**

**Also Edward won't be bad for to much longer, you didn;t think I would leave Bella out of the story did you? Haha.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Jacobs Point of view.

My first day at the school was boring, but the second day was the day I saw HER.

By her I mean the one, my imprint.

She had long natural blond hair, the most amazing blue eyes which changed colour depending on her mood and a very well toned body. She must work out

The way she walked and the way she talked it, just everything about her mesmerized me.

Her friend kim I think came up and asked me what my name was, where I was from and all this stuff about me.

In return I asked her about her friend, Kirra, and I got her email address.

I then went to health and I turned out I had health with Kirra.

I bumped into her in the hallway, we chatted then we went of to health which is where I am now.

It also turns out Kirra's VERY annoying, over- protective, jerk of a boyfriend is in this class.

He keeps giving Kirra and I dirty looks. He also insulted Kirra by calling her a fat, slut in front of the class before the teacher came. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind but then the teacher decided to arrive.

"I have some very exciting news for you fitness freaks." The teacher said. I think her name is Miss. Sinclair.

"There is going to be a 3 day fitness camp next month, it will cost $100 for food, accomidation and travel."

"Now can you please raise your hand if your interested?"

I wasn't to sure but then I saw Kirra's hand shoot up and my mind was made up.

I raised my hand to and as soon as Edward (Kirra's boyfriend) Saw this his hand was raised to.

Most of the class had there hands raised.

"Wow this is such a good response. I will pass out permission notes now. I need them back by next monday."

I turned around and saw Quil and Embry and gave them a quick grin and in return got very confused looks.

They are confused because I havnt been happy since we left La Push.

But i'm glad we left. Because I have met the most amazing girl, so now all I have to do is get Edward out of the picture.

* * *

It has been exactly a month since we moved and I havn't talked to Kirra since that first Healh lesson. I put my hands into my pockets as I was walking down the styairs and felt a piece of paper, I pulled it out and read it. It is Kirra's MSN address!

I ran straight back up the stairs and turned my laptop on.

I signed in to my MSN and added her address.

Hopefuly she will accept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Kirra's Point of view.

It has been a month since I have talked to Jacob and tomorrow we are going on the fitness camp.

I have just finished packing my bag so I decide to log onto MSN and see if Kim is on.

Some one has sent me a request so I Accepted it. The minute I did They say hello to me.

Jacob: Hey Kirra.

Kirra: Hey who's this?

Jacob: It's me, Jacob Black? We have health together?

Kirra: Oh yeah *blushes*

Jacob: Why are you blushing?

Kirra: I blush when I get embarrassed.

Jacob: Ok then sorry. Are you all packed for tomorrow?

Kirra: Yeah just finished then, How about you?

Jacob: Yeah I'm all done. Well really my sister Leah packed for me but same thing right? :)

Kirra: Yep same thing ha ha. I'm sorry Jacob,

Jacob: What for?

Kirra: Not talking to you since your first Health lesson. Things have been a bit hectic with my family and Edward.

Jacob: He doesn't treat you very well.

Kirra: Who?

Jacob: Edward.

Kirra: He says he loves me.

Jacob Does he mean it?

Kirra: I, I don't know. What do you care anyway?

Jacob: I care about you Kirra.

Kirra: Why would someone like you, care about someone like me?

Jacob: What do you mean someone like me?

Kirra: You have the looks, the nice clothes and a fancy car, a loving family, everything you could ever ask for.

Jacob: All of that is nothing without the one thing I truly want and need.

Kirra: And what is that Jacob Black?

Jacob: You.

Kirra: What? Why would you want me? Are you blind haven't you seen me at school? Only 2 students talk to me in the entire school and one of them just insults me!

Jacob: Well then dump him.

Kirra: I can't. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Jacob and Goodnight.

Kirra has signed out.

Jacob: Goodnight Kirra, I love you and I will be looking after you.

Jacob has signed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight.**

Edwards point of view.

I don't know why I go out with Kirra, all I do is hurt her. I think i'm going to break up with her tonight. Alice says that a girl is coming who will be my mate, but she cant see her face.

I dial Kirra's number and Press call. I lift the phone to my ear.

*Ring, Ring* *Ring, Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Kirra, Its me Edward."

"Oh. Hi. Whats up?"

"Can we meet up tonight?"

"Um I guess so, where at?"

"The park bench?"

"Ok I will see you there 9."

"Ok Kirra see you then."

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

As soon as I hung up, Alice walked in.

"Thank you Edward finally your listening to me."

"Will Kirra be ok?"

"She will be hurt but she will be comforted."

"By who Alice?"

"Jacob Black."

"What?!? The shapeshifter?"

"Yes Edward but its ok everything will turn out for the best for everyone. Kirra will be happy with Jacob, He has imprinted on her."

"Alice have you packed for the fitness camp?"

"Yes Edward I have packed for all of us."

"Thanks Alice. Have fun hunting."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

The break up.

BPOV

I drove my truck to the park were Edward and I had spent some good times together. I wonder what he wants to speak about.

It didn't take me long to get there and when I arrived I jumped out of the car and went and waited for him.

"Bella,"

"Oh Edward, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, Bella I think we need to talk about were our, uh, relationship is going."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other Bella."

"What? Why? Wait, please dont Edward I don't understand."

"Look Bella i'm sorry but its not working and I think you can feel that to."

"But Edward we can fix it, I will try harder I promise,"

"Bella please i'm sorry but its over."

He kissed my forehead and walked away to his car.

I sat there shocked and suddenly burst into tears. I was only there for a minute or so when I felt a warm arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Bella, Are you ok sweetie?"

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that your ok, Are you ok Bella?"

"I, I guess so."

"Ok come on sweetie lets get you home."

"Jacob, I don't want to go home, Can you take me somewhere else?"

"Ok love, Do you want to give your dad a call?"

"Yeah just give me a second"

"**Hello Officer Charlie Swan speaking,"**

"**Dad its me Bella, Im just calling to ask is it alright if I go out and have dinner with some friends?"**

"**Yeah of course bella thats fine! Just dont be home too late."**

"**Ok dad talk to you later, love you."**

"**Love you to Bella."**

"You ok Bella?"

"NO i'm not jacob lets just get out of here."

"Ok but im driving."


End file.
